


Ещё одна сказка

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Эмма Свон переводится на корабль «Сторибрук» из-за своего сына Генри, но на борту явно происходит что-то странное.





	Ещё одна сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek!AU. Временной период по меркам Трека — где-то времена TNG или позже.

Сегодня было ветрено и от фонтана долетали брызги. Прохожие, туристы и те, кто вышел на обеденный перерыв, в основном были увлечены своими делами. Мало кто обращал внимание на Эмму Свон. Это ее вполне устраивало. Вокруг гудела обычная жизнь мегаполиса начала двадцать первого века.  
Эмма пила кофе на вынос и вдыхала причудливое переплетение запахов, звуков, образов и ощущений. В Нью-Йорке стояла середина осени, уже становилось холодно, и ее любимая темно-красная кожаная куртка явно не была лишней.   
Генри Эмма заметила довольно быстро, но окликать не стала, дожидаясь, пока он сам увидит ее. В прошлый раз он не надел ни куртки, ни шарфа: в результате мальчик, одетый в легкий обтягивающий фиолетовый комбинезон с полосками на рукавах, смотрелся… нет, не настолько и странно, в Нью-Йорке хватало людей, выглядящих необычно, но образ прохладного осеннего города разрушал.  
Сегодня свой гардероб Генри подобрал более тщательно. Так что его можно было потерять среди других подростков, за исключением того, что, в отличие от них, он был настоящим.  
— Я начинаю понимать, почему тебе здесь нравится! Тут весело! — Генри, не спрашивая разрешения, сел на скамейку рядом с Эммой и добавил чуть тише, как секрет: — Я хотел купить хот-дог, но у меня не оказалось денег, меня обругали, представляешь?  
— Так бывает, — ответила Эмма, — люди в Нью-Йорке — не самые дружелюбные.  
— В настоящем Нью-Йорке все иначе, — пожал плечами Генри.  
— Сейчас всего-то двадцать первый век, — покачала головой Эмма, — тогда все было именно так.  
Генри опять пожал плечами и принялся теребить свой полосатый шарф.  
— Капитан Миллс не знает, что ты здесь, верно? — спросила Эмма мягко.  
— Она не запрещала мне приходить на голопалубу, — ответил Генри быстро, — кто же виноват, что и ты здесь, правда?  
От его слов Эмма улыбнулась.  
— Пошли, — сказала она, поднимаясь и протягивая руку, — поедим пиццы. Я знаю отличное место.

***

Лейтенант Эмма Свон ненавидела Звездный Флот. Но, при всей парадоксальности этого, она просто не мыслила себя отдельно от него. Им словно бы была пропитана вся ее жизнь еще до рождения.  
Родители Эммы работали на исследовательском корабле «Энчантед», чья последняя миссия значилась как совершенно секретная. Запрет распространялся и на фотографии: они оказались удалены даже из частных архивов. Так что от отца и матери Эмме остались только имена. Белоснежка и Дэвид Чарминги.  
Они и весь «Энчантед» сгинули в неизвестности незадолго после рождения Эммы. Она осталась на Земле, и Федерация принялась за ее воспитание. В результате она переселялась из одной приемной семьи в другую. Почему-то на каждом новом месте Эмма не могла удержаться долго. У нее был поразительный дар: умение подмечать самую мелкую ложь, поэтому она и пугала до чертиков приемных родителей. Ей и хотелось порой остаться с какой-то из семей, но люди предпочитали Эмме других детей. Таких, которые с радостью поверят в их слова и не будут спрашивать: «А где моя настоящая мама?».   
Позже, когда она уже научилась держать язык за зубами, Эмма уяснила, что всем по-настоящему на нее плевать, а необходимое для жизни вполне может обеспечить и Федерация. На Земле не существовало голода, перенаселения или неизлечимых болезней. Никто никому не обещал абсолютного счастья, но о бытовых нуждах задумываться не приходилось.  
По крайне мере, тем, кто выбирал жизнь на Земле, а не в дальних колониях.  
Но Эмма жаждала большего. Она хотела узнать, куда делись ее родители, познакомиться с теми, кто их знал. Только повсюду были тупики. Знакомые знакомых, те, кто когда-то пересекался с ее отцом и матерью или же мог что-то сказать об остальной родне, уходили от ответа. Они сочувствовали сироте, но не хотели даже заикнуться о чем-то другом, о чем-то настоящем.   
Эмма хотела бы знать, какой была ее мать, которую родители наградили настолько претенциозным именем, как Белоснежка. Она хотела бы знать, насколько сильно папа любил маму и как они встретились. Какой была их свадьба, первый день вместе, переводились ли они на звездолеты вдвоем или соглашались строить карьеру раздельно, о чем они говорили и про что думали. Она хотела бы знать, почему они оставили собственного ребенка, улетая в космос…   
Но, вместо ответов на ее пути оказывались засекреченные архивы, испуганные и растерянные взгляды, однообразные утешения и сказки, которые ей рассказывали о ее родителях и обо всем «Энчантеде». Как и всегда в сказках, собеседники Эммы пользовались образами, которые нельзя было назвать «ложными» хотя бы потому, что они подходили всем или должны были бы подходить всем.  
Экипаж исчезнувшего звездолета стал мистическим созданием под предводительством мудрого капитана и с героическими офицерами на борту. Белоснежка и Дэвид любили друг друга без памяти. Она, как водится, была красива, он — смел и благороден. Их сердца сияли чистотой, и дочь бы они не бросили, не будь у них веских причин.  
Но никто не мог ответить Эмме, что это за причины.  
Впрочем, если задаться этим вопросом, то она знала ответ. Потому что тоже оставила своего ребенка.

***

Эмма и Генри шли с голопалубы в направлении жилых отсеков. После пары часов в Нью-Йорке прошлого настоящее казалось слишком чистым, блестящим, но его оттенки словно были приглушены. Потому-то Эмма и любила свою бережно собранную симуляцию: она позволяла почувствовать себя по-другому. В двадцать первом веке оставалась своя романтика и свои сложности, но тогда жизнь выглядела иначе. Не проще, но по-другому, хотя бы потому, что люди безумно были увлечены ежедневным выживанием, и времени на душевные терзания у них оставалось заметно меньше, чем в настоящем.  
— А как насчет операции «Кобра»? — спросил Генри, когда они вместе вошли в турболифт.  
— Ты опять предлагаешь мне выступить против капитана? — поинтересовалась Эмма.  
Она рассматривала в начищенной поверхности свое отражение. Золотисто-черная форма начальницы службы безопасности «Сторибрука» досталась ей по трагичным причинам: после смерти Грэма Хамберта. Капитан Миллс не была в восторге ни когда Эмма впервые ступила на ее корабль, ни когда оказалась самой лучшей кандидатурой на освободившийся пост.  
— Я предлагаю восстановить справедливость! — сказал Генри. — Здесь все идет не так, как должно, и ты это знаешь.  
Он тоже переоделся в свою обычную одежду и теперь казался еще более щуплым, чем в Нью-Йорке на голопалубе.  
— Знаю, — согласилась Эмма. — Но если я прямо выступлю против Реджины, то добьюсь только того, что меня уберут с корабля.  
Генри тяжело вздохнул.  
— Понимаю, — сказал он, — но давай еще раз попробуем устроить встречу Мэри-Маргарет и Дэвида, да?  
— А ты помнишь, что он женат? — уточнила Эмма.  
— Кэтрин и Дэвид не любят друг друга! — взмахнул руками Генри. — К тому же, это же не их общая сказка! А сказка Дэвида и Мэри-Маргарет!  
Тут оставалось только устало закатить глаза.  
Хотя Генри и был прав по поводу того, что не все на «Сторибруке» хорошо, его фантазии слишком часто наслаивались на реальность. Он вообразил, что его мать, капитан корабля, это сказочная Злая Королева, которая ужасным заклинанием заколдовала весь экипаж. Которые тоже были сказочными персонажами, и все поголовно несчастны, потому что находятся не на своих местах и не со своими любимыми.   
По мнению Эммы, экипаж этого звездолета пусть и редко блистал абсолютным довольством, но и до ежедневных страданий им тоже было далеко. Приходилось служить и в более несчастном коллективе, но говорить об этом Генри смысла не имело. С ним работал штатный советник, но он явно не справлялся с буйной фантазией подростка. Та самая Мэри-Маргарет, учительница, не видела смысла мешать этим фантазиям. С доктором Хоппером они на эту тему не говорили, хотя, насколько знала Эмма, вполне мирно общались на любые другие темы. Даже почти что дружили.  
Что до капитана… ну тут все было сложно…

***

Все истории отношений похожи между собой. Не считая совсем подростковой влюбленности, которая закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась, Нил был первой любовью Эммы. Как и бывает между сиротами, они понимали многие вещи друг о друге без лишних слов и уточнений. Еще они одинаково любили нарушать правила, портить имущество по мелочи и гонять на машине с раритетным и запрещенным бензиновым двигателем.  
Нил предпочел сбежать, Эмма попалась. Ей предложили в общем-то простой выбор. Так она и оказалась за столом в приемной Академии Звездного Флота, заполняющей документы на поступление. Позже выяснилось, что она успела забеременеть от Нила, и тут уже собственный организм решил жестоко подшутить над Эммой. Потому что первые несколько месяцев все шло как обычно. А потом она списали свое состояние на волнение и нервы, которые не давали месячным начаться и заставляли ее съедать по две-три порции. И увеличивающийся в объемах живот она списывала уже на это. Мысль о беременности ее не посещала, потому что со времен исчезнувшего Нила у Эммы никого не было.  
А потом, когда игнорировать очевидное не выходило ни у нее, ни у соседки по комнате, ни у преподавателей, оказалось уже поздно.  
Ребенок никак не вписывался в планы кадета Свон. Тогда она и приняла решение отдать его на усыновление, рассудив, что молния дважды в одно место не бьет и вряд ли сын разделит ее судьбу. А, если и так, то Федерация вырастит и его.  
Эмма не позволяла себе задумываться о том, правильным ли было это решение. Но десять лет спустя она служила на станции «Бостон» и, когда к ним пришвартовался на ремонт звездолет «Сторибрук», Генри Миллс пришел на порог ее каюты.  
На вопрос, кто он такой, ответил просто и без затей:  
— Я твой сын.  
Эмма отлично умел распознавать ложь. Это ложью не было.

***

— Сегодня я иду на свидание, — сказала Мэри-Маргарет, когда Эмма открыла дверь в ответ на ее звонок.  
— Я рада, — ответила она.  
— С Дэвидом, — продолжила Мэри-Маргарет, протискиваясь мимо Эммы в ее же каюту.  
Мэри-Маргарет одевалась как учительница из старых детских книжек. Тех, в которых рассказывалось о мирном и веселом времени, когда люди только начали летать в космос, дети не сидели, уткнувшись в мониторы, потому что их не существовало, а соседи всегда спрашивали, какое у тебя сегодня настроение.  
Эмма, по-настоящему любившая ту эпоху, понимала, что эти книжки лживы от корки до корки, но стиль Мэри-Маргарет ей нравился.  
— Насколько я помню, — начала Эмма, — мы с тобой уже говорили о том, что он женат.  
— Они с Кэтрин готовят документы на развод, — сказала Мэри-Маргарет.  
— Ты пришла получить мое благословение или для того, чтобы я тебя отговорила? — спросила Эмма, активируя замок двери.  
На «Сторибруке» многие любили вбегать в ее каюту без разрешения. Это вроде как было визитной карточкой едва ли не всего экипажа и их семей.  
— Я сама не знаю, — Мэри-Маргарет опустилась за стол, расположенный под иллюминатором, — Эмма, что мне делать?  
Она была первым человеком, который был добр к Эмме на этом звездолете, а не отвечал яростью или показным равнодушием. Мэри-Маргарет вообще была добра ко всем, иногда — даже слишком. Но, кроме этого, она была упряма, и делала только то, что сама считала правильным.   
Наверное, именно потому они с Эммой и поладили: слишком много схожих черт, но недостаточно, чтобы возненавидеть друг друга с первого взгляда.  
— Постарайся не бегать по стенам и потолку, — ответила ей Эмма, — и, всеми силами тебя заклинаю, не надо вместе с Дэвидом лезть в вентиляционные шахты, как в прошлый раз!  
Мэри-Маргарет скривилась.  
— Ты до смерти мне будешь это вспоминать, да?  
Что бы Эмма ни говорила Генри или самой Мэри-Маргарет, она всем сердцем болела за нее и Дэвида. Ей хотелось бы объяснить это тем, что, пока он лежал в коме, законная жена его не навещала, в то время как Мэри-Маргарет тратила почти все свободное время на визиты в медотсек. Хотелось бы, но Эмма слишком хорошо понимала: дело в другом. В этой паре она пыталась увидеть историю собственных родителей, безумно влюбленных друг в друга, постоянно умудряющихся найти неприятности даже на корабле, где опасности сведены к минимуму, и окруженных какими-то нелепыми случайностями.  
Порой Эмма говорила себе: «Да тебе и самой стоило бы сходить к советнику!», но она не доверяла Арчи Хопперу. Кроме того, что он, очевидно, работал на капитана Миллс и докладывал все ей в обход врачебной этики, в его профессиональных качествах она тоже сомневалась. И, слушая фантазии Генри, раз за разом убеждалась — не зря.

***

Усыновленный почти после самого рождения, Генри Миллс никогда не должен был узнать о своей настоящей матери. Но он был мальчиком упрямым, а еще — сыном капитана Звездного Флота. Пользуясь ее паролями, он и нашел те документы, которых не должен был увидеть.  
Эмма подозревала, что в этом деле не обошлось без участия Мэри-Маргарет, но доказательств у нее не было. Еще она понимала, что в этом деле не обошлось без участия коммандера Голда, первого помощника «Сторибрука». Тот этого даже не отрицал, но сделать с ним что-то могла только капитан, а Реджина Миллс предпочла направить свое раздражение на всех остальных.  
У Голда был на нее компромат. У него, казалось, был компромат на всех. А о нем самом никто ничего не знал. Даже того, к какой расе Голд принадлежал, и было ли его имя переводом его настоящего, выбранным прозвищем или действительно звучало подобным образом.  
Глядя на его зелено-серое лицо, покрытое золотистой, словно светящейся сыпью, Эмма думала, что вряд ли во Вселенной могут быть такие совпадения. Она не сомневалась, что имя он себе придумал сам.  
Когда Генри решил появиться в жизни Эммы, опять оказалось поздно что-то с этим делать. Звездный Флот был готов назначить ее на «Сторибрук» и даже более того: настаивал на этом переводе. Рассматривающая это дело комиссия постановила, что присутствие Эммы поможет психологическому здоровью Генри. Как это скажется на психологическом здоровье Эммы или Реджины они думать не хотели.  
— Я не собираюсь уступать вам моего сына, — сказала Реджина, как только «Сторибрук» покинул станцию, и Эмма официально заступила на пост рядовой сотрудницы службы безопасности, большего ей не предлагали, несмотря на звание. — И учтите, мой корабль — мои порядки.  
Эмма была готова ответить ей со всей доступной резкостью, но ссориться с капитаном в первый же день — это просто дурной тон. Позже, когда «Сторибрук» подвергся нападению ромуланцев, Эмма спасла жизнь Реджине. Это стоило того хотя бы для того, чтобы услышать, как капитан Миллс благодарит сквозь зубы.  
Они обе оказались в медотсеке, но у Реджины было меньше травм, а Эмму доктор Вейл уговорил остаться под наблюдением. Его профессионализм вызывал у нее ничуть не меньше подозрений, чем профессионализм советника, но особого выбора не было. Так что пришлось терпеть явно пахнущее спиртным дыхание главврача.  
Позже, когда весь младший персонал разошелся, а Вейл напился и уснул в тишине своего кабинета, Эмма тихо пробралась к терминалу, чтобы уточнить собственный диагноз и, чем черт не шутит, подправить его так, чтобы ее не оставили в медчасти еще на сутки.  
Пароля у Вейла не было, он сам храпел на фоне, других пострадавших уже выписали, так что Эмме никто не мог помешать. Медкарта Реджины Миллс «выскочила» совершенно случайно.  
— О… — прошептала Эмма.  
Она уже собиралась закрыть ее, но любопытство пересилило. Данные говорили о том, что их капитан наполовину бетазойка. Человеком был ее отец. Эмма отметила этот факт, вспомнив против воли о том, что на «Энчантеде» капитаном была бетазойка, а ее муж-человек — первым помощником. Она хотела продолжить чтение, но Вейл всхрапнул и забормотал во сне.  
«Не стоит лезть в чужие дела» — сказала себе Эмма и закрыла медкарту Реджины.  
Но она не была бы собой, если бы на самом деле прекратила искать информацию о «Сторибруке». Это ведь, в конце концов, был звездолет, на котором ей предстояло служить. Вполне возможно — еще много лет.

***

Проводив Мэри-Маргарет на свидание, Эмма села просматривать отчеты прошлой смены, но то и дело проверяя, не пришел ли с Земли ответ на ее запрос. Она отправила его только вчера и не ставила отметок о важности или срочности, так что обрабатывать его могли неделю или даже больше, но хотелось верить, что ждать долго ей не придется.  
И без того идея начинала казаться глупой.  
На корабле творились странные вещи. Не нужно быть фантазирующим подростком, чтобы это заметить, хватало и простой паранойи.   
Люди на борту прекрасно помнили, что было час назад, вчера и на прошлой неделе, месяц — уже труднее. Что естественно, если бы не одно «но»: чем дальше промежуток времени выбрать, тем чаще ответы начинали совпадать. И звучали они: «Как обычно. Я делал то, что делаю обычно». Они повторяли это, как заведенные, устало, раздраженно, с нотками отчаянья. Будто бы им становилось страшно от мысли, что Эмма не поверит и не оставит их в покое со своими расспросами.  
А еще ни у кого из экипажа или гражданских не было связей вне «Сторибрука». Они и на станциях выходить не любили, а на планеты — только выполняя миссии. Нормально, когда на исследовательском звездолете живет вся семья, но не нормально, когда половина обитателей словно бы знать не знает о своих родителях или отделывается лаконичным: «Давно погибли» или «Я сирота». И тем более ненормально, когда друзей или знакомых вне «Сторибрука» ни у кого нет. Ни бывших парней или девушек, ни однокашников, ни сменивших место службы коллег… никого.  
— У нас дружный коллектив, — ответил Лерой, когда Эмма пришла спрашивать об этом у него, — никто никуда не уходит.  
Он говорил с таким выражением на морщинистом лице, что в словах было легко засомневаться. Генри считал его одним из семи гномов из сказки о Белоснежке, Эмма считала его довольно угрюмым инженером-телларитом, но, в отличие от многих других на борту, действительно понимающим, что он делает.  
Звуковой сигнал дал знать о новом сообщении. На нем стояла маркировка Звездного Флота. Эмма отложила отчеты и с замиранием сердца открыла его. За годы поисков информации о корабле, который пытались стереть из базы данных, она научилась быть осторожной, прося что-то у официальных инстанций. Во-первых, не давай им понять, что заинтересована, делай вид, что пишешь запрос едва ли не из-под палки. Во-вторых, придумай какую-то благовидную, но глупую причину. Например, чей-нибудь национальный праздник. Никто не станет проверять, сколько баджорцев у тебя в экипаже и есть ли у них какое-то празднование прямо сейчас — для этого нужно сделать слишком много телодвижений. И, в-третьих, совмести несколько мелких запросов, вместе они смотрятся невиннее.  
Главным для Эммы было получить запись с празднованием начала первой многолетней миссии «Сторибрука». Это всегда было торжественным событием для крупных исследовательских звездолетов.   
«К сожалению, — было написано в полученном файле, — в связи с ошибкой базы данных часть информации была утеряна. Восстановление запрашиваемой Вами видеозаписи посчитали напрасной тратой ресурсов…»  
— Проклятье! — выругалась Эмма, но пробежала глазами дальнейший текст.  
«…Однако лично я понимаю Ваше затруднительное положение, — гласили строчки текста, — потому взял на себя смелость разыскать все видеозаписи, где имелся бы экипаж "Сторибрука". Надеюсь, что это поможет Вам провести достойный День Памяти. С уважением, архивариус Звездного Флота А. Хеллер».  
Эмма вознесла хвалу всем богам, которых знала, и лично Хеллеру. Кто бы подумал, что лентяи в архиве могут быть такими внимательными?   
Первую видеозапись она открывала с еще большей внутренней дрожью, чем письмо.  
На ней все было обычно: какое-то праздничное мероприятие, Реджина в сопровождении Грэма, коммандер Голд говорил о чем-то с адмиралом Фокс. Эмма улыбнулась, она знала Клео Фокс много лет, но на этой записи та была совсем еще молодой. Наверняка, только после назначения…  
Празднование шло дальше, Эмма чувствовала нечто странное и не сразу поняла, что именно. Она остановила видео и выругалась. Что с ней не так? Черт побери, удивительно, как служба безопасности до сих пор работает, и корабль не захватили какие-нибудь пираты?!   
Эмма проверила звездную дату в видеофайле и выругалась еще раз. Они с Реджиной на вид казались практически сверстницами. Но в тот год Эмма еще рассекала по дорогам Земли с Нилом, а Реджина выглядела так же, как сейчас.  
Такого просто не могло быть.  
Но так было. Эмма переключилась на другие записи.

***

На мостике все было спокойно. Нет, разумеется, шла кипучая деятельность: команда мониторила активность в космосе, отслеживала сигналы, проверяла работоспособность всех систем, пилоты занимались расчетами самых вероятных маршрутов… но никто не падал с кресел, не кричал, не звал на помощь и не говорил: «Мы все скоро умрем, мэм».  
Два кресла пустовали: первый помощник отправился на планету, а капитан стояла у обзорного экрана, сложив руки на груди, и без всякой приязни смотрела на светло-голубой диск. Черные волосы лежали аккуратными локонами, на форме — ни пылинки. Само воплощение высшей власти на корабле.  
Коммандер Голд, парочка офицеров службы безопасности и недовольные таким раскладом инженеры отправились на планету Эренделл. Это было довольно холодное место, насколько знала Эмма, колония тратила массу ресурсов, чтобы сделать свою жизнь хотя бы приемлемой. Они послали запрос о технической помощи, а «Сторибрук» оказался самым ближайшим к ним кораблем Звездного Флота.  
Так что Реджина была одна, без своей ехидной смешливой тени.  
Самое время задать ей несколько вопросов.  
— Капитан, — сказала Эмма, становясь по правую руку от Реджины.  
— Лейтенант Свон, — отозвалась Реджина с прохладцей в голосе.  
— Не хотите ли объяснить, каким образом вы сохраняете такую прекрасную форму последние десять лет?  
Реджина обернулась к ней, всем своим видом выражая удивление оттого, что Эмма в принципе о чем-то говорит.  
— Простите, что? — спросила она.  
— Внешность, — ответила Эмма, — я видела записи десятилетней, шестилетней и двухлетней давности. Вы не меняетесь. Коммандер Голд не меняется. Мэри-Маргарет не меняется. Никто на этом корабле не меняется. Исключая Генри.  
Ноздри Реджины затрепетали, но голос прозвучал спокойно:  
— Вы пытаетесь меня в чем-то обвинить, Свон?  
— Я пытаюсь понять, что за чертовщина творится на этом корабле.  
Реджина опять обернулась к обзорному экрану, не удосужившись ответом.  
— Капитан! Почему? — Эмма не собиралась сдаваться. — Хотите сказать, что это абсолютно нормальное явление? Отчего никто из экипажа или их семей не изменился? Ни у кого не появилось ни морщинки?  
— Потому что «Сторибрук» был во временной петле! — вполголоса рявкнула Реджина.  
В эту смену на мостике не было полной команды, но и те, кто там оказался, предпочли сделать вид, что не слышат, как ссорятся глава службы безопасности и капитан. Эмма замечала две вещи, характерные для этого корабля: во-первых, большинство команды было настолько поглощено своими делами, что прочий мир их касался редко и, во-вторых, с Реджиной могли не соглашаться или делать по-своему, обходя ее приказы, но высказывать свое отношение к ней не торопились. Ни позитивное, ни негативное. И не реагировали, когда его высказывала Эмма.  
— Временная петля? — спросила она. — Вот как? И я узнаю об этом только сейчас? И стоп… разве это имеет какое-то отношение к…  
Реджина перебила ее.  
— Последствия влияния временной петли, — сказала она, — только теперь перестали проявляться у всех организмов на борту корабля. Если бы вы уделили больше времени квантовой теории и хрономеханике в Академии, то, вероятно, не задавали бы никаких вопросов. А не знали вы по той простой причине, что я не считала необходимым вам это сообщать. Это не засекреченные данные, но Звездный Флот не любит давать к ним доступ. А я не собираюсь делать ничего в обход Звездного Флота. Особенно — ради вашего праздного интереса.  
Эмма скривилась. Она не хотела воевать с Реджиной. Ну может и хотела, в самом начале, но не теперь. Кто бы только донес это и до Реджины тоже…  
— Я могу увидеть… ну не знаю… отчеты? — спросила Эмма, чувствуя себя глупо.  
— Я попрошу доктора Вэйла дать вам доступ к медицинским картам всех на корабле, — ответила Реджина, — и указать на то, каким именно образом шел процесс восстановления нормального состояния. 

***

Информация, которую дал доктор Вэйл, породила больше вопросов, чем дала ответов. Да, все на звездолете переживали последствия влияния временной петли, их тела не менялись в течение десятка лет и только теперь начались какие-то подвижки.  
Эмма не могла не думать, каково было Генри: расти и видеть, что мальчишки и девчонки, с которыми он вместе играл, так и остаются малышней, в то время как он меняется. Неудивительно, что он начал придумывать фантастические теории. Тут и взрослый человек засомневался бы в реальности всего вокруг, а уж ребенок…  
Но, когда Эмма попыталась поговорить о временной петле с другими… вышло странно. Каждый старался избежать разговора или не реагировал вовсе.  
— Забавно, что никто не помнит временной петли, — сказала Руби и опять набросилась на кусок реплицированного мяса. — А я как-то и не задумывалась, что десять лет тут торчу, кстати.  
В основном, Руби работала на камбузе, ее бабушка занималась настройкой пищевых репликаторов, но чаще ругалась из-за того, что люди разучились сами готовить. И порой удивляла экипаж собственной готовкой.  
— «Забавно»? — переспросила Эмма. — Только «забавно»?!  
— Ну а что? — пожала плечами Руби. — Как мне еще реагировать?  
— Я не знаю, например, возмущаться, что это от вас скрыли… и как вообще такое можно скрыть?  
Руби не отвечала.  
Мэри-Маргарет попросила Эмму не нервничать.  
Арчи Хоппер поинтересовался, не хочет ли она записаться к нему на прием.  
Лерой вовсе отправил Эмму как можно дальше, а доктор Вэйл был безумно занят поисками затерявшейся бутылки виски.  
— Сумасшедший дом какой-то, — поделилась Эмма своими соображениями с единственным человеком, который ее понимал.  
— А я тебе говорил, — ответил Генри, болтая босыми ногами в фонтане.  
Сегодня Эмма выбрала вариант летнего Нью-Йорка, и они вместе проводили в нем время.  
— Ты говорил, что все — герои сказок, — заметила Эмма, — но это не так…  
— А как ты думаешь, почему они так спокойно приняли эту новость? — спросил Генри. — А все потому, что и эти их воспоминания ложные! И сами их жизни неправда!  
Эмма вздохнула.

***

— Слышал, вы пытаетесь разузнать, что произошло с людьми на «Сторибруке».  
Эмма медленно обернулась, услышав за своей спиной голос коммандера Голда. Он всегда говорил… необычно. Универсальный переводчик помогал понять речь почти любого разумного существа, но ничего не делал с дикцией или акцентом. У Голда был чудовищный акцент, но Эмма не могла понять — какой.  
— Это моя профессиональная обязанность, — сказала она.  
Голд догнал ее в коридоре, ведущим к лабораториям. Миссия на Эренделле увенчалась успехом, и теперь корабль отправился дальше, впереди была череда обычных исследовательских заданий. Проверить планеты, посмотреть, какие пригодны для жизни и на каких живут разумные существа. Эмма как раз собиралась узнать у биологов, сколько человек с ними послать. Но Голд перехватил ее на полпути.  
— Ваша профессиональная обязанность — сражаться с драконами, — ухмыльнулся Голд, — а не разнюхивать тайны.  
Еще один любитель сказок на борту. Эмма мысленно пожелала себе терпения и ответила:  
— Слышала, драконы — большие любители хранить тайны. Возможно, вы один из них, а, коммандер?  
— Глупости, единственного нашего дракона капитан заперла в серверной.  
Эмма фыркнула. Малефисента походила порой на рассерженную дракониху. Особенно, если кто-то ловил вирус, и ей приходилось что-то с ним делать. Разве что пар из ноздрей не валил.  
Ближайшая дверь открылась, и несколько человек в форме научной части, отчаянно о чем-то споря, прошли мимо. Среди них была Белль Френч — ботаник, в свободное время занимающаяся еще и картотекой. Она улыбнулась Голду, и он по-птичьи склонил голову набок, наблюдая за ней.  
— Вы хотели меня предостеречь, коммандер? — вежливо спросила Эмма, когда биологи удалились дальше по коридору и не могли их слышать.  
— Напротив, лейтенант, я хотел выслать вам полную информацию по этому кораблю, — сказал Голд, — дату его постройки, первоначальное название, первый состав экипажа и их фотографии.   
Предложение было слишком заманчивым. Даже не просто «слишком», оно со скоростью мчащегося на всех парах магнитного поезда пересекло эту границу и оказалось на заминированной территории «опасность».  
— Чего вы хотите взамен? — спросила Эмма.  
Коммандер Голд улыбнулся.  
— Скажем так, вы должны будете мне услугу. Которую окажете без вопросов и уточнений.  
Эмма покачала головой.  
— Предпочту обойтись своими силами, — сказала она, — откуда мне знать, что вы не потребуете от меня предать Федерацию или Звездный Флот? Или убить кого-то.  
Голд закатил глаза.  
— Лейтенант Свон, вы просто невозможны, — прежде чем она успела ответить, он поднял вверх правую руку и сказал: — клянусь, что моя просьба не будет связана с причинением вреда офицерам Звездного Флота или гражданским лицам. Довольны?  
Найти лазейку всегда можно — это Эмма знала отлично, но у нее не было сил спорить с Голдом сейчас и требовать пересмотра условий. И не было сил продолжать поиски самой. То, что ей необходима помощь, Эмма признавала. Пусть и от настолько опасного союзника, как первый помощник «Сторибрука».  
— Идет, — сказала она и протянула коммандеру Голду руку. — Вы торгуетесь, как ференги.  
Он закатил глаза.  
— Лейтенант, не оскорбляйте меня. Ференги — дилетанты, продающие все скопом по бросовой цене, что до меня — я профессионал.

***

Реджина не хотела пускать Эмму в свою каюту. Она очень выразительно, но при этом не переходя границы вежливости, послала ее прочь.  
— Я знаю, что тринадцать лет назад этот корабль носил название «Энчантед», — сказала Эмма, прикрыв глаза.  
Говорила она тихо, на всякий случай. Пусть мало кто бродил по коридорам жилых отсеков в ночную смену, тем более — там, где располагались каюты старших членов экипажа, но рисковать не стоило.  
Генри, насколько знала Эмма, остался ночевать у своих друзей: Николаса и Эйвы Циммеров, так что сегодня Реджина должна была остаться одна. Самое время поговорить о том, что было среди информации, пересланной Голдом.  
Эмма была почти готова к тому, что Реджина так и оставит ее стоять под дверью, но та открыла.  
— Не думала, что безумие Генри заразно, — сказала она.  
— Тем не менее — вы мне открыли.  
Реджина задумалась, а потом отступила и коротко сказала:  
— Входите.  
Эмма оглядела ее каюту и подумала, что все-таки была в капитане «Сторибрука» совершенно детская мстительность. Несмотря на то, что жилище Грэма опустело после его смерти, никто не торопился его предлагать вместе со званием главы Службы Безопасности. А, если верить планам корабля, каюты всех старших членов экипажа примерно одинаковы по размеру и обстановке.  
Не то чтобы Эмме не нравилось там, где она жила: ей не нужно было слишком много места, но у Реджины дома хватило бы пространства для небольшого забега или матча в мини-гольф.  
— И что вы хотите, чтобы я вам сказала, лейтенант? — Реджина стояла спиной к двери, привычно сложив руки на груди, она не успела переодеться в гражданскую одежду или не видела в этом смысла.  
— Правду, — Эмма встала напротив Реджины и повторила ее позу. — Если это «Энчантед», застрявший во временной петле, то почему, черт побери, никто из экипажа не помнит, кто они такие? А, если это другие люди, то почему о них нет никакой информации и известно только то, что случилось в последние тринадцать лет?  
Реджина вздохнула.  
— Вы сами ответили на половину своих вопросов, Свон, — сказала она, — да, это «Энчантед». Хотя официально я буду это отрицать всеми силами. Что вы знаете о последней миссии звездолета до его исчезновения?  
Эмма подобралась.  
— Что-то, имеющее отношение к исследованию аномалии, связующей, предположительно, альфа и гамма квадранты. Ваша миссия включала и посещение параллельных Вселенных.  
— Верно, — кивнула Реджина, — это и произошло. «Энчантед» был заперт в другом мире, безо всякой связи с Землей, в ловушке. Стоило выбраться из параллельной Вселенной — мы оказались во временной петле. В результате в настоящем мире прошло несколько десятков лет, а на борту — значительно меньше.  
Примерно об этом Эмма и думала, но оставалось и кое-что еще, по поводу чего у нее были подозрения, и что стоило произнести вслух.  
— Это вы переписали воспоминания всего экипажа, — сказала она. — Написали им новую судьбу… я не знаю как, способности бетазоидов не настолько велики. Но вы сделали это.  
Реджина опустила голову на секунду, а потом опять направила резкий и колючий взгляд на Эмму.  
— Мне помогли.  
— Голд? — уточнила Эмма. — В какой Вселенной вы его отыскали? И кто он такой?  
— На часть ваших вопросов я не хочу отвечать, на часть — не могу, — сказала Реджина. — Я на тот момент даже не была капитаном этого звездолета, но решение стоило принять как можно быстрее. Психическое здоровье членов экипажа тоже оказалось под угрозой… А потом Звездный Флот не был против того, чтобы провальная по всем фронтам миссия была похоронена так глубоко в межзвездной пустоте, насколько это возможно.  
— Вы пытаетесь обвинить Звездный Флот? — спросила Эмма.  
— Не пытаюсь, а обвиняю, — ответила Реджина, — создание иллюзорных воспоминаний не было только моей идеей. Я вовсе собиралась продержать их лишь какое-то время… хотя, признаюсь, ваша мать меня всегда здорово раздражала и приятно было написать ей судьбу неудачницы без личной жизни.   
Эмма прикрыла лицо ладонью. Она уже сложила два и два и поняла, что Мэри-Марагарет Бланшар — это не кто иная, как Белоснежка. Ее мать. Ситуация становилась вовсе сумасшедшей: они с матерью теперь были одного возраста. Она не совсем походила по характеру на те истории, которые о ней рассказывали, и была скорее «упрямой и прямолинейной», а не «доброй и заботливой», но так больше походило на правду.  
— Серьезно? — спросила Эмма. — Мелкая месть и желание почувствовать себя более значимой? И… со всем уважением, точнее, без уважения, капитан, о чем вы думали, беря Генри на борт?  
Реджина скривилась.  
— Откуда мне было знать, что последствия от временной петли будут так долго нас преследовать? — спросила она.  
На это ответить было нечего, так что Эмма просто кивнула.  
— Мне тоже пришлось принести… определенные жертвы, лейтенант Свон, — продолжила Реджина, невесело улыбаясь. — Все для того, чтобы мы могли покинуть ту ловушку, в которой оказались. Это не был приятный или веселый опыт ни для кого из команды, но они могут забыть и начать жизнь с чистого листа, а у меня нет выбора.  
Эмма задрала бровь.  
— Если я спрошу о вашей жертве, то вы, конечно, не ответите.  
Реджина пожала плечами.  
— Я не буду рассказывать, — произнесла она, — кроме того, что это засекречено, и я не имею права, мне просто не хочется.  
— Ничего другого я и не ожидала…  
— Но, — продолжила Реджина, — я не могу вам помешать искать информацию. Или вспомнить то, что вы и так знаете об «Энчантеде».

***

Когда Эмма была готова поговорить с капитаном, она обнаружила, что та на голопалубе. Можно было бы ожидать боевой или приключенческой программы, но запущена оказалась обычная прогулочная, только с некоторыми авторскими модификациями.  
Эмма отправила запрос на вход и получила разрешение от Реджины. Она могла бы пройти, как это делал Генри, и без спросу, но решила, что не помешает быть вежливой.  
За раздвинувшимися дверями простиралась яблочная аллея. Эмма прошла по пружинящей под ногами траве и добралась до Реджины. Та, как и всегда, одетая в форму по всем правилам, сидела на потертой деревянной скамейке.  
— Можно? — спросила Эмма.  
Реджина кивнула, сдвигаясь. Они несколько минут сидела молча, слушая пение птиц и шелест листвы над головами.   
— Первым помощником на «Энчантед»… — начала Эмма. — Был Генри Принц. Ваш отец. О нем нет никаких данных после исчезновения корабля.  
— Да, — ответила Реджина, не уточняя, что именно подтверждает.  
Но верным было и то, и другое.  
— Мне следовало догадаться раньше, — сказала Эмма, — я множество раз перечитывала список экипажа «Энчантеда».  
— Вы не могли помнить его полностью, — пожала плечами Реджина, — хотя, не спорю, все же стоило заметить мое имя. Я только сменила фамилию на девичью моей матери.   
— Кора Миллс, — продолжила за нее Эмма, — верно. Командовала звездолетом до несчастного случая.  
Она не просила ничего говорить, но Реджина не промолчала.  
— Моя мать никогда не была приятной особой, — сказала та, — она была жестокой и властолюбивой.  
— Нетипично для бетазойки, — заметила Эмма, — но у вас это семейное.  
Она надеялась, что это прозвучало, как шутка. Она хотела бы, чтобы это было шуткой. Но не получилось. Взгляд Реджины, и без того не слишком теплый, стал и вовсе как корка льда.  
— Миролюбие нашей расы — это стереотип, — сказала Реджина. — Скажите, Свон, вы часто встречали неэмоциональных вулканцев? Которые бы на самом деле не испытывали эмоций, а не только об этом говорили? Мне кажется, что мимика большинства из них — самая выразительная в галактике.  
Эмма неуверенно улыбнулась.  
— Не думала о вулканцах в таком ключе.  
— Никто не думает, — Реджина опять отвернулась от нее, — так и с бетазоидами. Они… мы не более миролюбивы, чем люди. Просто нас принято таковыми считать, как принято считать, что дельтане сексуальны.  
— Что сделала ваша мать? — спросила Эмма.  
Реджина покачала головой.  
— У меня нет желания обсуждать ее, Свон. Скажу только, что она осталась там, где ей самое место. А, что до моего отца, то его… смерть была единственным способом оказаться в нормальном пространстве, вне временной петли.  
На слове «смерть» ее голос дрогнул, и Эмме стоило огромных усилий не положить руку на плечо Реджине. Вряд ли бы она оценила этот жест утешения или была готова его принять.  
— Но вы бы могли найти на место первого офицера кого-то более достойного, чем коммандер Голд, — заметила Эмма.  
Реджина грустно улыбнулась.  
— Это тоже было частью сделки, — сказала она. — Не слишком честной, но выбор, как я говорила, у меня был небогатым.  
Они опять замолчали, прислушиваясь к звукам природы. Так легко было поверить в то, что мир вокруг них настоящий, а вовсе не искусно выстроенная иллюзия. Человеческий глаз не в силах уловить разницу между голограммой и реальным предметом, на том они и построены. А если достаточно сильно верить в придуманный мир, то он станет реальностью.  
Как с каждым днем все большей реальностью становится мир, созданный Реджиной на «Сторибруке»… или «Энчантеде». Эмма сомневалась, как правильно назвать этот корабль.  
Генри был прав — это мир бесконечной боли и страданий. Если сделать оговорку о том, что страдает одно-единственное существо. Сама Реджина.  
— Вам стоит вернуть им память, — сказала Эмма.  
— Звездный Флот меня четвертует, — ответила Реджина, — не верьте в легенды о благости наших начальников. Секция 31 занимается не только контрразведкой, но и наказанием виновных.  
Эмма посмотрела на нее с недоверием:  
— Секция 31? — переспросила она. — А разве это не миф?  
Она почувствовала себя крайне неловко под выразительным взглядом Реджины.  
— В любом случае, — кашлянула Эмма, — в ближайшее время мы не возвращаемся на Землю. А вы всегда можете сказать, что это произошло случайно.  
— Как заманчиво вы предлагаете мне нарушить четкие приказы Звездного Флота, — насмешливо ответила Реджина, — и сколько плюсов предлагаете.  
— Я предлагаю сделать то, что правильно, — Эмма знала, что ее слова — это слишком грубая и жестокая провокация, но знала и то, что они подействуют: — и вы станете героиней в глазах Генри.  
Реджина смотрела на нее, не моргая. Когда Эмме показалось, что сейчас ее ударят, прозвучал ответ:  
— Знаете, лейтенант, возможно, вы не настолько и бесполезны. По крайней мере, в том, что касается воспитания нашего ребенка.  
Эмма улыбнулась. И Реджина улыбнулась в ответ.


End file.
